


Lure of Leather

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/F, Glove Kink, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Nyssa was getting out of bed, Sara had an idea to keep them in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure of Leather

The sun was just barely rising through the window and Sara was as naked as she'd been last night when the two of them tumbled into bed. She tracked Nyssa's movements as Nyssa slipped out of bed and began putting on clothes. Even in a task as simplistic as that, Nyssa was graceful. The last article of clothing Nyssa slipped on was her leather gloves. The gloves were well worn from use and it was, in Sara's opinion, the best part of Nyssa's outfit.

When Sara had been swept off the Amazo at Lian Yu, her frightened thoughts were that this was it. She was going to die for real and she'd never be able to see her family again. Sara barely remembered the time between then and when Nyssa rescued her and she didn't want to. What mattered was the memory of a beautiful woman with leather gloves reaching for her, pulling her up and out of the water. Of Nyssa cradling her close with her leather gloves.

"You seem distracted, my love." Sara looked up to see Nyssa arching her eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

Sara smiled as she raised her knees up into a bent position and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm okay. Just thinking about the first time we met."

"Oh?"

"I remember how you looked and your gloves. I definitely remember your gloves." Sara reached out with her hand and Nyssa stepped closer towards her, offering up her own hand. Their fingers laced together as Nyssa's gloved hand pressed up against Sara's bare hand. The leather was soft and supple against her skin.

"I was more concerned about saving your life from the rough waters. You were like a poor, drowned bird at the time and I was afraid you'd slip away from life if I didn't hurry." Nyssa sat down on the edge of the bed.

"And I thank you for saving my life." Sara brought Nyssa's gloved hand to her lips and kissed the leather. "I should thank you more often."

"What are you thinking, my love?" There was interest in Nyssa's gaze and Sara licked her lips. Nyssa's leather gloves were giving her naughty ideas and she wanted to explore them.

"I think you should take off your clothes again. This time, leave your gloves on when you do."

Nyssa nodded as she rose to her feet. "I can do that." And with that, Nyssa began taking off her clothes.

While Sara would have loved it if Nyssa had done a striptease as she undressed, that wasn't Nyssa's style at all. Nyssa was practical and not the type of woman to be so playful. Stripteasing was more of Sara's MO from several years back, the little girl she'd been before she stepped foot on The Queen's Gambit. That didn't matter though. Nyssa was just as graceful taking off her clothes as she was putting them on. It wasn't intentional, but it turned Sara on just the same.

Soon, Nyssa stood naked in front of Sara. Nyssa arched her eyebrow as she rested her palms on her hips, her hands still housed in her leather gloves. Sara crawled towards the edge of the bed before lifting her arm and touching the skin just below Nyssa's breasts. As much as Sara wanted to cup Nyssa's breasts, perhaps suck on her nipples until Nyssa cried out from the intense sensation, she had other things in mind for the moment. She rubbed her thumbs along the underside of Nyssa's breasts before moving on.

What Sara really wanted was Nyssa's hands on her. She pulled Nyssa on top of her as she fell backwards and licked into her mouth. Kissing Nyssa was like soaring through the winds. Sara wanted to keep kissing her forever, keep the weight of Nyssa on top of her forever. But it still wasn't what she wanted right now.

Sara broke the kiss and smiled up at Nyssa. "Do you think you can touch me?" She paused. "With the gloves. I want your hands on me."

"Certainly, my love." Nyssa shifted her hand until Sara felt a leathered finger tapping against her pussy. "Like this?"

Sara made a content noise as she arched up. Nyssa wasn't going to finger her just yet, she loved drawing it out, but Sara could beg with every movement she made for Nyssa to touch her. Nyssa rubbed the tip of her finger against Sara's clit, just the barest hint of it, but it felt good. She arched up again, but every time she did, Nyssa pulled away so Sara couldn't get additional pressure on her clit.

"Nyssa!" She cursed in Arabic, a particular vicious phrase that Nyssa taught her, and Nyssa laughed.

"Patience is a virtue, my love. I promise I'll grant you the peak you're climbing towards." Nyssa pressed down on Sara's clit, this time giving her the pressure she needed.

Sara let out a relieved sigh as she spread her legs wider for Nyssa. It felt different to have a gloved finger on her instead of a bare finger, but it was still good. She could get used to the sensation. While Nyssa rubbed at her clit, Sara raised her arms above her head to stretch. There was a dual purpose to the action and that was to catch Nyssa's attention with her breasts.

And there it was. Nyssa's gaze dropped down and Sara smirked. "You should do something about that," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

Nyssa gave her a fond look as she rolled her eyes. "You are fortunate that I love you so much." With her other gloved hand, Nyssa cupped one of Sara's breasts and gently squeezed it.

Sara bit her lip once Nyssa used her thumb and pointer finger to pinch her nipple. A little pain with her pleasure was like eating chocolate with peanut butter. Just perfect. And Nyssa knew her pain. She tweaked Sara's nipple sharply as she used her thumb to rub at Sara's clit while slipping her gloved middle finger inside of her.

Sara's body jerked and her eyes rolled back as everything Nyssa did hit her all at once. Nyssa chuckled above her as she withdrew her finger from Sara's pussy, only to slide it back in.

"You are so beautiful when you're receiving pleasure. You should spend the rest of your days like this."

It was Nyssa who was beautiful and Sara told her so. Sara extended her arms and wrapped them around Nyssa's neck to pull her in for a kiss. The movement made Nyssa shove her finger a little further into Sara and she made a noise against Nyssa's lips. When Nyssa slipped in another finger, Sara lifted her hips and began rocking against Nyssa's fingers.

Nyssa's kisses were addictive and Sara couldn't decide what she loved more, the kissing or how good Nyssa's fingers felt inside of her. Maybe she could convince Nyssa that they should spend the rest of the day in bed together.

Suddenly, Nyssa pulled away and sat back on her heels, her gloved hands resting on her thighs. Sara raised herself slightly on her elbows so she could see Nyssa a little better.

"Nyssa?"

"I want to taste you." Nyssa glanced down at the space between Sara's thighs and licked her lips. Sara wasn't going to complain at all at Nyssa's idea.

Nyssa shifted so she was on her stomach as she spread Sara's thighs just a little more wider before dipping her head. The first brush of Nyssa's tongue on her made Sara shiver as she watched Nyssa. Nyssa looked so good as she licked at her pussy while gripping her thighs with her gloved hands. The sight alone was perfect. Sara reached out and stroked Nyssa's hair.

She was definitely going to persuade Nyssa to stay in bed the rest of the day.


End file.
